Evil Jared (Jared
'Evil Jared '''is one of the last 5 clones created by the Magic School Bus after it accidentally cloned Jared & Barney from the Send in the Clones episode. He is one of the most evil villains in the franchise. Appearance Evil Jared looks exactly like the real Jared, only with a goatee on his chin and a gold watch bracelet, and bad fashion sense, always evil colors, mainly black. Personality/Info/Role on the Show Evil Jared has been shown to be Jared's exact moral opposite: sadistic, arrogant, unkind, nasty, short-tempered, impatient, cruel, and narcissistic. He caused trouble all over the school and even tried to trick the gang into thinking he was the real Jared. That backfired when Jared de-cloned the other clones, but Evil Jared almost got away, if Jared hadn't open a portal to the Maddy-World. Evil Jared is very cold-hearted and power-crazy, always wanting to help Harley and Wicked rule, but one time, he took over the Maddy-World. Jared and Hayden stop him from doing that in Clone Catastrophe. Evil Jared has superpowers, similar to Jared's but an evil version (obviously), and they're powered by special matrix generators he made in the Maddy-World hidden in his watch-bracelet, and they're capable of sucking up energy for more power. Evil Jared made his final appearance in Operation: Mega-Prom, where he broke out of prison and created evil clones of the Posse and attacked Good Jared and his friends. Good Jared, Good Themba, Good Natalia and their friends all worked together to beat him by nabbing his generators, destroying them, sucking them into Jared's sketchbook, trapping him in Good Jared's drawing of him so he wouldn't escape, and de-cloning him from there, therefore eliminating the other evil clones. Friends/Enemies Best Friends/Allies * Harley Quinn * Wicked * Vernon the Toxin * Bumble the Trumble * Blarney the Dinosaur * The Hacker * Buzz & Delete * Tariq "The Freak" Cousins * Guiliana Green * Meldar Prime * Evil Barney * Evil Claire Higgins * Evil Madeline Macgowan * Evil MC * Evil Chloe Bugdale * Evil Natalia (girlfriend/love interest) * Evil Katelyn * Evil Tyson * Evil Evelyn * Evil Themba * Evil Jay-Jay * Evil Tracy * Evil Snuffy * Evil Herky * Evil Revvin' Evan * Evil Tuffy * Evil Hillary Motz * Evil Jamie Lorentz * Evil Kara Howitt * Evil Jillian Rouix * Evil Michaela Quirk * Evil Jasmine Marinelli * Evil Julia Sullivan * Evil Michalela Quirk * Evil Una Mcnally * Evil Ben "Jahil" Coveny * Evil Sydney Gukerwickie (possible crush) * Evil Jack Giannou * Evil Emily Simmons * Evil Libby Jones-Brown * Evil Monique Sanchez * Evil Myla * Evil Marcel Tizzard * Evil Jessica Zarnke * Evil Meghan McCracken Enemies * Jared Robinson * Barney the Dinosaur * The D3 * Jay-Jay the Jet Plane * Tracy * Snuffy the Skywriter * Herky the Helicopter * Revvin Evan * Tuffy * Digit Leboid * Widget Leboid * Madeline Macgowan * MC * Chloe Bugdale * Aidan Brady * Nicola Allain * Rachel Buttinger * Claire Higgins * Natalia Emmerson * Sydney Gukerwickie * Ben "Jahil" Coveny * Jack Giannou * Emily Simmons * Libby Jones-Brown * Motherboard * Dr. Marbles * Professer Tinkerputt * Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson * Annasophia Robb * Crystal Kayla * Jade Pettyjohn * Brianna Romany * Brittany Demeitriou * Dr. Marbles * Arden Heron * Paula Bonilla * Mia T * MCJ * Addison Holley * Jasmine Marinelli * Julia Sullivan * Michalela Quirk * Una Mcnally * Taylor Thorne * Hillary Motz * Jamie Lorentz * Morgan Taylor * Kara Howitt * Jillian Rouix * Katelyn Mielke * Tyson Compton * Evelyn * Themba * Marcel Tizzard * Jessica Zarnke * Meghan McCracken Trivia/Notes * Despite some humorous quirks in his debut, besides Harley Quinn and Wicked, he is the most evil villain to come out of the franchise * He is similar to Evil Jimmy and Jimmy Negatron from ''Jimmy Neutron * In an interview, Jared says when playing his evil clone, he uses a similar voice to Evil Jimmy, however, he uses his regular voice when singing *His theme song is none other than his version of What's my Name from Descendants 2, a movie that airs on Disney Channel, a network that airs Jared & Friends, as well *It is possible that Evil Jared has imaginary psychic powers, just like the real Jared *She shares some personality similarities to Uma, daughter of Ursula * Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:J&F Characters Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Villains